


Five Horrible Monsters

by camrenshipper



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camrenshipper/pseuds/camrenshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire,</p><p>A Werewolf,</p><p>A mummified girl,</p><p>A frankengirl,</p><p>A witch.</p><p>And one human.</p><p>What will happen?</p><p>Is the human safe?</p><p>Or will they hurt her?</p><p>Does the vampire will drink her blood?</p><p>Will the mummified girl mummified the human?</p><p>Will the werewolf bite the girl?</p><p>Will the frankengirl transform her?</p><p>Or will the witch practice her magic on the little human?</p><p>Only Y/N will know.</p><p>The biggest question is will she survive or will they, the monsters, murder her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Horrible Monsters

Summary: 

A vampire,

A Werewolf,

A mummified girl,

A frankengirl,

A witch.

And one human.

What will happen?

Is the human safe?

Or will they hurt her?

Does the vampire will drink her blood?

Will the mummified girl mummified the human?

Will the werewolf bite the girl?

Will the frankengirl transform her?

Or will the witch practice her magic on the little human?

Only Y/N will know.

The biggest question is will she survive or will they, the monsters, murder her?

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YOUR POV

People in New-York are strange. When they see someone walking alone in the street, they look at them with a strange look. Right now, I was walking alone in an alleyway when I heard some noise.

"Lo, please. I can't wait. I need to feel your fangs into my neck. I need to feel them sucking my blood."

Woah

Being clumsy as Demi Lovato didn't help. A loud noise was heard and suddenly the girl with piercing green eyes was in front of me. She grabbed my arms and put them behind my back, holding it with a tight grip.

-Well, well, look at what I've found, Camz.

The mummified woman looked at me with an evil smirk.

-What have we here? A little human. Look like it's some fresh blood for you, Lo.

-Let me go! I haven't do anything! I won't say a thing! I promise!

-No. We can't do that. You're coming with us. Camz? It's your turn now.

-Can I mummify her?

-No, not until the rest of the girls are with us. But do what you want when I call the girls.

The «Camz» girl take a long piece of white tissue on her leg and wraps it around my arms to lock them behind my back.

-The girls will be here shortly. They're coming tu pick us up with the car.

A few minutes later, a black car was in front of us.

-Get in the car.

-No.

With that, I kicked «Camz»'s stomach and began to run.

-Shit! Mani! Ally! Go and capture her please! We can't let her go! She already knows too much about us!

I hears a growl and I slowly turn around. A wolf was watching me and I'd be lying if I was saying that I'm not afraid.

-This is your choice, said a short girl who was holding a magic broom. We can do this in the easy way or in the hard way.

When I didn't answer, she said:

-Okay, hard way.

She take her magic wound, selected my body while tracing a big circle around me saying «Little girl will be asleep and only wake up when it'll be ordered.»

With that, I fell asleep.

 

*

 

I woke up hearing someone saying '' Wake up little human. It's time to wake up.''  
The same short girl was in front of me. The mummified girl was here and the vampire too.   
I noticed that I was tied down to a bed with white piece of the mummified girl. The piece were really strong, I wasn't able to break them to free myself. I was terrified, the girls -or should I say monsters were in front of me and I was tied down. I cannot do anything.   
-Mph!  
Only muffled screams was hear.   
They gave me a cruel laugh before the mummy slowly approach my bed and tighten my gag in my mouth. She cover my gagged mouth with another piece of white mummified tissue. And they all leave the room.  
I was confused as fuck. Why me? What did I do?  
Moving my hands up and down, I was able to untie my hands. Once my hands were untied, I quickly untied my feet and my hands shot up to my mouth to untie the gag. I threw the pieces onto the floor and opened the door. The girl's magic wound was onto the floor.   
"She must've loosing it without noticing."   
The girls were in the living room. The vampire was drinking some blood and suddenly she started sniffing the air.   
-Guys, she's outside. I can smell her blood.   
-How did she get out? She was tied down and gagged!  
I started running down the stairs with the magic wound in my hand. I didn't know how to use it, but I can try. It'll protect me.  
Piercing green eyes were in front on me. I kept my head down, remembering that vampires have the compelling spell.   
She finally have it, forcing me to stare into her eyes.   
-Shut up and don't move, she ordered.   
But that doesn't stop me from trying to speak.  
All I could manage now was a mumble.   
-Finally.   
Unable to move, the girls slowly reach towards me.   
-Why did she not move?  
-I have a compelling power, did you forget Camz?  
-No, I just didn't think that you'll use it.   
-Why not? It's useful and we don't have to run to catch her. Even if I have vampire speed, when she's running it's hard to caught up to her. It's hurt me to say that but she's really fast for a little human.   
Her compelling spell was 'removed' and I was able to run and to scream again.  
-What the fuck just happen?!  
I looked behind me and saw that the front door was only seven feet away from me. Without looking at the girls, I started running towards the door. But before I can even reach it, I was thrown onto the ground.

-What the fuck just happen?!  
Lauren was sit onto my back, preventing me from getting up. I kicked her butt and she groaned in pain.   
I get up and started running towards the door.   
-How did she do that?! She's only a human! She's not supposed to be stronger than a vampire!  
-I don't know! How am I suppose to know?  
-SHUT UP! We need to take her! We can't let her go! screamed Ally.   
Once my hand was touching the doorknob, I felt an net falling onto my body, trapping me.   
-DONE! SHE'S CAPTURED, ALLYCAT!  
I was trying to rip the net in piece but I wasn't able to do it. It was like a magical net, it was indestructible and I knew that I wasn't getting out of it soon.  
***  
Later that day, I was finally able to break the net and to free myself.   
I read in many books that garlic can destroy a vampire.   
I slowly walk towards the kitchen and started searching for some garlic. I found one bottle and hide it in my pants. Don't ask me why, I don't know where I could put it.   
-What are you doing here?!  
-I was hungry so I came here to grab some food. Where's the problem?  
-The problem is that you can't leave the room!  
-Then tie me up!  
-We can't keep you tied up all day and night!  
-So now you care 'bout me?! Let me the fuck go!  
-Don't talk to me like that! I can kill you whenever I want!  
-DO IT! I'm sure you won't!  
-That's it!  
She grabbed my neck and pinned me to the wall.

I take the garlic and throw some in her face.   
All she do was laughing evilly. 

 

Oh shit. 

 

-Camz! C'mere baby!

 

-Coming!

 

I was still breathing, she wasn't applied to much pressure on my neck even if her grip wasn't comfortable.

 

'Why me?' I though. 'I'm just a nerd. I have braces since two months and I need to keep them for four fucking years!'

 

That's when I started crying. 

 

-Aw, the little human is crying. 

 

They're heartless, they're m. o. n. s. t. e. r. s.

 

-Lauser! Shut her up she's giving me a headache. 

 

-I don't have anything to gag her right now, Dinah. 

 

-Arg!

 

Dinah entered the kitchen, open a drawer and grab a roll of. Wait, what?! Duct tape!?

 

-No no no no no! Please don't do that! I'll shut up! I won't say a thing!

 

***

 

Finally, I've clamped my mouth shut and they only threw me into a room, locking the door behind them. 

 

A couple of hours later, I heard the door open. I sit onto the bed while the five girls entered the room.   
They had a tray of food in their hands. Where they going to feed me? Where they going to give me real food?

 

Uh oh. 

 

The vampire had her evil smirk on her face. This wasn't going to be good...

*

The next morning, I woke up really early. I was planing my escape.   
FLASHBACK  
Her evil smirk was sick, she's sick. I slowly grabbed the box of food, but she snatch it from my hands.   
-We're not here to hurt you.   
-Yeah, yeah say the one who tried to choke me.   
-Shut up and listen. We're not here to hurt you this time.   
-We need to teach you some rules. Your mommy didn't teach you the respect?, teased the one with a black skin.   
-Don't talk about my mom!  
-Ohhh, the little girl is mad! How cute!  
I lunged towards the girl and punch her right in the face.   
Oh oh, what did I do?!  
I heard a growl and the werewolf was in front of me.   
-Mani, calm down. I'll deal with her, said the one with bright green eyes.

-Oh god! Please don't hurt me!  
-Aw, is the little human scared?, cooed the frankengirl.  
-Shut up.   
-You can leave the room, I'll deal with her. Camz, stay with me, I'll need your help.   
All of the girls leave the room and my eyes widened when I saw Lauren with a pair of handcuffs.   
She handcuffed me to a chair.   
-Camz, give me the cloth please.   
-Here.   
-You have a choice to make: you open your mouth and you cooperate or I open it for you and you won't like it. What do you choose?  
When I didn't answer, she harshly opened my mouth and put the cloth in my mouth, gagging me.   
I tried to scream but only muffles and strange noises was heard.   
-You should've taken the easy way.  
Laughing, they leave the room. I was alone without any food.   
*  
NORMANI'S POV  
-Girls, I need to talk to you about YN.   
-What is it?  
-I do some research about her and I found something.   
-Like what?  
-YN is Lauren's mate.   
-What?! But I don't like her mani! I hate her! If she was my mate, do you think that I'll gag her and tie her to a fucking chair?! SHE IS NOT MY FUCKING MATE!  
-Lauren, Normani's right, she's your mate even if you don't like it, we can't change that.   
*  
YN POV  
I was struggling but I wasn't able to break the item that was tied me down to the chair.   
I heard the door open and saw Lauren walking in with a tray of food.   
She sat down onto a chair and starred into my eyes.   
-Listen, I don't like you but we need to feed you, so I suggest you to be a good girl. Understood?  
I frantically nodded my head 'yes' and she untied the cloth from my mouth.   
While she was feeding me, she suddenly speak.   
-I don't know how you will take that but YN you're my mate.

-Wait, what? I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FUCKING MATE! I fucking hate you!  
-Listen, I hate you too. The feeling's mutual. But I don't have a choice. If you're my mate, then you're my mate!  
-You can't force me!   
-Yes, I can! I don't have a fucking choice!  
-But..-  
-I'll be nicer to you but the other girls can't know.   
-Why are you doing this?  
-Because I can't hurt my mate.  
-Too late. You already hurt me!  
-I didn't know that you were my mate! I was feeling it but I thought that was something else.   
-If you really love me, you will let me go. I need to see my family. I have a little sister, Isabella, she's five and I miss her.   
-I can't let you go.   
-Please! I'm begging you!  
-No can do, sorry. Your blood is delicious. Do you know that?  
-Um n-no.   
-His metallic scent is in my nose and it's slowly driving me crazy.   
She started to lick my neck and I felt her fans touching my vein.   
-Mmmh, it smell so good. You have no idea how that smell is perfect to me.   
-Lauren, please, don't do that. You can control you. I know you're hungry but you can feed on something else. Think about it. I'm your mate, do you want to hurt your precious mate?  
She placed her finger on my mouth, shushing me.   
-Shh, you talk way to much.   
She opened her mouth, leaving wet kisses on my neck. I had to hold back a moan. Even if she's a monster, she's so beautiful. Her piercing green eyes are special. I've never saw someone with eyes like that. I know I'm held hostage/captive but I can't help it, she has the perfect body. Her hips, her breasts, her lips are marvelous. What is happening to me right now? Why am I thinking that? Is she controlling my thoughts? What is she doing to me?

Then I felt her fangs pierce through my flesh. I felt my blood slowly quitting my vein. She was sucking my blood. The pain was unbelievable, it was horrible.   
She was taking my energy, I was really exhausted.   
When she had started to drink my blood, I was struggling to get her off of my knees, but with my energy being taking away, I had no choice but to let her do her thing.   
I started to saw black dots and I felt dizzy.   
That's when I blacked out.

I woke up with my neck hurting me. I wasn't on the chair, I was lying onto a very comfortable bed and the covers were on my body. My neck was also bandaged. The door opened and Lauren entered the room.   
-No! Don't you dare move! You fucking heartless monster!  
She doesn't listen to me.   
She plopped herself onto the bed and slowly ondo the bandage on my neck.   
-What are you doing?  
-I need to make sure that the marking process is okay. I don't think you want me to bite you again.   
-Wait, marking process? What is that?  
-Every vampire or werewolf need to mark her mate.   
-Why?  
-When the mate's marked, everybody know that they're taken. And they need to follow that rule.   
-The marks will stay on my skin forever?  
-Yes but not like that.   
-How?  
-My initials will be marked on your skin. Then everybody will know at who you belong to.  
-I'm not your fucking dog.   
-I know but this is how it work.   
-Yeah, yeah. Can you leave me alone now?  
-No. I'm here to clean you up. You have blood dried on your clothes.   
-And the smell isn't driving you crazy like last night?  
-The smell is slowly reaching my nose.   
Her fangs show up another time, scaring the crap out of me.   
-Please, not again. The pain is horrible. Don't bite me. I can't support it.   
Her face softened but her fangs were still in sight.   
-What can I do?  
-Giving me blood before I attack you again.   
-Stay here, I'll be back shortly.   
I walked into the kitchen, where I've found the others monsters.   
-What're you doing here? Are you escaping from your mate?, yelled one of the girls.   
-No. I'm here to grab some blood for Lauren, she's hungry.   
-Yeah, yeah, I know the lie. Mani! Give me the duct tape please!  
-What? No! I'm telling the truth! Lauren's really hungry! If I don't feed her, she's going to drink my blood for another time!  
-I'll go see her. And if you're lying, you'll be punished.  
I gulped hard and fixed my eyes on the ground.   
The sound of tape being unrolled make me cringe. One of the girls wraps it around my hands, behind my back.   
-I won't put it onto your mouth but don't make me regret that.   
-How can you do that? I'm Lauren's mate! If she can't hurt me, then you have no right to do that!  
-Shut up. I'll do whatever I want.   
-She's giving me a big headache. Dinah, do something please.   
-That's your one and only warning. Shut your fucking mouth. Am I clear?  
-Yes.   
Ally entered the kitchen.   
-Guys, she's telling the truth. Lauren is really hungry and she's fully transformed now. She's searching some blood and she started to sniff the air. She'll smell YN's blood. We need to hide her and make sure that she won't make a sound cause if Lauren find her, she'll mark her.   
-Sorry, said Camila, but we need to gag you again. This time, it'll be quicker okay?  
-Do I have a choice?  
-Not really. But we need to protect you even if we don't like you.   
She ripped another piece of tape and place it onto my mouth.   
It was really hard to breath with tape over my mouth.   
She then pushed me into a secrete piece and locked the door, leaving me alone in the dark and gagged.   
-I smelled some blood! Where is she?  
-We don't know Lauren.   
-Are you saying that she's gone? You let my mate run away? What if she tells the police?  
-Don't worry, she won't.   
-You don't know shit Dinah.   
It followed a moment of silent. All that I heard was my muffled breathing.   
-I can smell her blood. She's not gone. Where is she?  
-Lauren. You can't mark her.   
-It's already done! I've bit her yesterday! She has my initials on her skin!  
-But Lauren! This is too soon.   
-I know but I was hungry and I needed blood. So I bit her, drank her blood and marked her. Where's the problem?  
-You had to ask us if that was okay!   
-I was hungry. I wasn't fully present. All I was thinking was blood.   
-That's okay. The marking process is completed. What's next?  
-Keeping her with us and we have to show her the 'monsters' world.   
-Does she know that she'll need to have a leash? And a collar?  
-No. I'm not planning to tell her. I'll just put on her collar and leash. All mates have their leash. I won't be changing that rule for her.   
*  
Later that day, the girls had took off my gag and erased a little part of my memory. Lauren opened the door of my room and entered with a little bag.   
-What is it?  
-I have a little surprise for you, my little mate. Come on my lap and I'll put it on for you. I hope you'll love it.   
I carefully sit onto her lap and I feel her put something around my neck. I heard a clicking sound and she put me onto the floor. She reached the door and tug on something that make me walk to her.   
-A leash? You put me on a leash? Are you fucking serious? I'm not a fucking dog! Remove that thing right the fuck now!  
-No. Every mate have a leash and you're going to have one too.   
I was about to remove the collar when I felt something giving me a little (okay, a big) electric shock.   
-Ow! What the fuck was that fucking thing?! It hurt like a bitch!  
-Do not touch your collar.   
-You're giving me electric shock when I touch it?!  
-Technically, this is not me. This is a electric collar. Every time you'll try to remove your collar, you'll receive an electric shock. The first is 'gentle' the more you touch it the more the shocks will hurt you.   
-You're fucking insane.   
-Walk.   
-No.  
She gives a rough tug on the leash and it make my body run towards her. Oh shit, now she's mad. It won't be good...

-Lauren, I can't go in there with a leash! What will they think?  
-All of the mates have a leash. You won't be the only one.   
-But this isn't normal! The humans don't do that!  
-You'll have a leash, I won't change that because you don't like it!  
-But...-  
-No but. Now come before I became really mad.  
-No. I won't go in there with a fucking leash!  
-YN! Knock it off! You have no choice.   
She started walking and I had to follow her. She pushed a door and I saw a lot of vampires or other fairytale with their mates.   
-You're a liar! Nobody has a leash! I'm the only one!  
-Come closer and have a better look Kitten.   
-I'm not your fucking kitten!  
She sits herself down and places me between her legs.   
-Kitten don't sit onto a chair.   
She tied the leash on the chair and grabbed something to eat.  
She give me a piece of bread and I eat it quickly.   
-What do you say kitten?  
-Thanks. Um...  
-You can ask anything, kitten.   
-Can I call you Lolo?  
She nodded her head, so I take that as a yes.  
-Lolo, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday.  
-Brad, give YN a bowl of fruits.   
-No. Come and grab her a bowl.   
Lauren growled and Brad rolled his eyes before giving me a bowl. He started massaging my arm before putting his hand on my thigh.   
Lauren pushed him off of me, looking at him with black eyes.   
-Don't fucking touch her. Back off, Simpson, she's mine.  
He only smirked before sitting onto his chair.   
I was shaken up with fear. Why did he do that?  
Lauren grabbed the bowl and set it on my hands.  
-YN, eat please.   
-I c-can't.   
-Why my little mate?  
-I shake too bad.   
-Are you afraid?  
I nodded my head yes.  
She untied the leash on her chair, and started walking towards the exit of the 'monsters world'.   
-Lolo, where are we going?  
-In our room kitten.   
-Our?  
-Yes, ours. You're sleeping in the same room as me.   
She opened the door and I saw a beautiful bedroom, all paint in red, with a little bit of black.  
-Woah, I love your room.   
-Our bedroom, little kitten.   
I sat onto the bed only to have her looking at me.   
-What?  
-Kitten don't sleep on a bed.   
-Where do I sleep? You said it was our room!  
She pointed a box that was on the floor.   
-I'm not sleeping in that!  
-Yes, you are.   
-First, the box is too small. I can't fit in.   
-Go in and we'll see.  
-Um, no thanks. I'll pass.  
-Go in, she ordered.   
I swallowed hard and go lie in the small box.   
Unfortunately, the box was large, I had to sleep in a fucking box.  
-See, you can sleep in there.   
-I'm not sleeping in a box! C'mon Lolo! This isn't normal! I'm a human, and human sleeps in bed, not in a box. Who sleep in a box anyway?  
-Kitten sleep in a box. I'm not changing that rule for you. That's my final decision.

-No! I refuse to sleep in a box!   
I picked up the box and threw it in the room. I started jumping on the box to make sure that it'll be destroyed.  
-What's your problem?!  
-What's my problem? You're the one who tried to get me to sleep in a box! I'm not your fucking dog or cat or whatever! I WON'T SLEEP IN A BOX AND I WON'T STAY HERE!  
I removed the collar and threw it onto the floor.  
Then, I run towards the door, opened the door before going outside.   
Luckily, I was still in California, and I hope that I'm not too far away from my house. I need to see my little sister.  
-YN! Stop it!  
-No! I won't go back! This isn't my house! I don't live here!

*

 

One hour later, I was in front of my house. I take my key and slowly opened the door.   
-Mommy? Daddy? Are you in there?

The silence was killing me. Where are they? Their car is still parked. This is really strange...

Blood was on every walls.

 

 

I started walking towards the pool of blood.

That's when I felt something hitting me on the head.

I couldn't see clearly.

Everything went black.

 

 

*

 

 

When I wake up, my left wrist was handcuffed to the bed. Where am I?

The door opened and Lauren walked in.

-What happened?

-You shouldn't have tried to escape.

-What did you do to my parents? You fucking monster!

-I didn't do anything.

-I don't believe you! WHERE ARE THEY? WHERE'S MY LITTLE SISTER?!

-Y/N, I didn't touch them. I promise.

-Where are they? Please, tell me. I need to know if they're safe where they are.

-I don't know how to explain it but...

-But what?! LAUREN' TELL ME!

-Four days ago, another pack of werewolf/vampires was at your house.

-Do you know their names?

-Yes but I can't tell you.

-Okay, continue.

-They startedc asking your parents to know where you were. They said that they didn't know, and it's the truth. The captain of the pack ordered to kill them.

-W-What?

-Your parents are dead and the pack is searching you. If they find you, they will take you with them and who know what will happen. I'm so sorry, that's why I kind of kidnapped you. I knew you were going to your house and I can't let anything happen to you. You're safe with me, I'll protect you. You're my mate and I can't let anything happen.

She uncuffed my wrist and sat down on the bed.

She fixed my lips and next thing I know, her lips were on mine.

*SMUT WARNING*

I wasn't fully aware of what was happening right now. Our lips were moving in sync. She kicked my bottom lip and I slightly opened my mouth. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and she won.   
A low moan escaped my lips. Oxygen became a problem and we slowly pulled away.   
-Woah...  
-Yeah, Woah.   
-That... That was my first kiss.  
-You're a really good kissing.   
I was blushing so bad.   
-Can I know why you kissed me?  
-Because you are my mate and I love you.   
She attacked me with her lips again. I'd be lying if I was saying that I didn't love that.   
She pushed me on the bed and straddled my hips. She takes my shirt off and put her hand under my bra.   
-L-Lauren t-that's s-so n-nice! Don't stop!  
You see, Lauren's really hot. Her piecing green eyes are so special.   
She then started sucking on my neck, probably leaving a big hockey on my skin. Her vein neck was clearly on her skin. Oh god.   
She started to leave kisses everywhere on my body before taking my pant off, leaving me in my soaking panties.  
She takes her clothes off and starting grinding herself on my private part.   
Without any warning, she ripped off my panties and entered one finger in my part.   
I moaned really loud, I can't stop myself from moaning her name.   
She takes one of my breast and start slightly bitting on it.   
She moved her finger 'till I released my juice on her hand.   
I heard a 'pop' when she removed her hand.   
-That's.... Wow.   
-I'm not supposed to say it but...  
-But what Lauren?  
-I'm... I'm in love with you, Y/N. 

*END OF SMUT WARNING*

-You're in what?   
-Y/N, I know that I acted like I hate you, but it was just because I wasn't able to tell you the truth. I'm in love with you and since you're my mate, you should have the same feeling as me.  
-I...  
I wasn't able to finish my sentence because of her lips on mine.   
Right when I was about to kiss her back, I heard the door opened and a gasp was clearly hear.   
-Camila! Wait! I can explain!  
-You don't have to explain. She's your mate, it's normal that you kiss her. Don't worry, everything's fine.   
-You're sure?  
-Yes. Don't worry about it. 

*

A week later, the girls were gone, but Camila stayed at 'home' with me. The girls were till afraid that I'll escape even if I'm in love with Lauren.  
-Ya know, I could've stayed here all by myself.   
-Nope. We can't have you escaping.   
-You really think that I'll try to escape? Lauren's my freaking mate and I'm in love with her.   
-I know that but can we trust you? Not really. You're lucky I'm staying with you. If I weren't, you'll probably be tied to something right now.   
-Ugh. Okay. I'll stop.   
She slowly approached me and kissed my neck. She was probably leaving a huge hickey that'll make Lauren go crazy if she sees it.   
-Camila! What the hell are you doing?!  
-I'm just showing you what Lauren can't give you.   
With that, she kissed my lips.   
I pushed her off of me and passed my hand over my lips.   
-Now, shh. Lauren will never know this happen.   
-I can't do that to her! I'm not a cheater!  
-Calm down, human, you're not in couple with her.   
-Maybe but she's in love with me and I am too. I don't love you. Yeah, I appreciate you but I don't have feelings for you. Sorry not sorry.   
Apparently, she doesn't give a fuck because she gave me another kiss. Her hand was on my neck, so I couldn't get away.   
When oxygen became a problem, she pulled away.   
The problem is I freaking kissed her back.   
-If you don't love me, then why did you kiss me back?  
-WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?! screamed a familiar voice.

 

HEY. FIVE MONSTERS WAS A FANFIC, BUT I DECIDED TO PUT IT IN A ONE SHOT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. HERE'S MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT (the story is also posted on Wattpad)

wattpad: @kariannepaquette


End file.
